


The Worth of Revenge and The Value of Death

by GylfiDekavage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura (Pokemon), Character Death, F/M, Feral Pokémon, Ignores Generation 8, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Murder, Original Pokemon Region, Post Pokémon Platinum, Post-Relationship, Red Chains, Revenge, Team Galactic (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GylfiDekavage/pseuds/GylfiDekavage
Summary: Gylfi Dekavage - a young, frustrated Pokémon master - confronts the shadow of his past to seek revenge and the value of his life.
Relationships: Cynthia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Worth of Revenge and The Value of Death

"I'd like you to meet someone, Professor." Captain Hammerhead's rusty voice was laced with an amused chuckle that Kukui didn't quite know how to interpret. "What may I understand your laughter?" he asked as he hid his hands in his fluffy fur coat's pockets. It was getting rough on deck and the temperatures were the last thing the professor would miss about this trip. "I'm just sure you'll be having some interesting conversations with this fellow. Apparently, he's an expert on this region, and was the only one in all of Alola and Kalos who had ever heard of Arceoryoku." Kukui gave the man a surprised side glance. "An expert? I thought the region was unexplored." Hammerhead nodded with a grin, showing his two missing incisors. "Why, yes. It is. But I suppose that there must be people living there and one of them escaped and made it to Sinnoh alive. And now he's gotten the idea of returning to that island into his head." Kukui moved his hands inside his pockets, partly to protect himself from the cold temperatures, but partly out of interest. In all of Alola, no one before him had ever taken interest in seriously looking into the background of Pokémon. It was a disease of sheer, self-imposed blindness, as Kukui found. Without research, there would always be individuals with half-baked knowledge trying to use Pokémon for some evil bidding. Colleagues were a rarity in that regard, and Kukui was always happy to welcome them with open arms. He had heard that in a faraway place called Unova, alongside the world-renowned, reputable Pokémon professors Oak and Rowan, there was already a female colleague at work whom he would love to meet someday. But there was still time for that later. 

Studying the personnel on the ship would be interesting enough for now. In the first place, of course, came this unknown colleague, but the scarlet-clad geologist from Hoenn also seemed very full of himself. He had arrived with his team of three young assistants, two of whom did not seem particularly bright. During their brief conversation, he had launched into a eulogy of the supposed god Pokémon Groudon, but - thank Arceus - was interrupted by number three on Kukui's study list. This last person turned out to be an extremely pretty young woman dressed in black, with a blonde mane that cascaded down her slender legs. Her appearance and serious but charming tone had instantly reminded Kukui of a younger version of Lusamine, the former head of the Æther Foundation. He knew immediately that Burnett would have loved and most likely spent hours chatting with her about Pokémon. She had left Kukui with such a knowing impression that he decided to get to know her better on the spot.

"Now I'm curious to hear what this colleague has to tell me. Aceoryoku's Pokémon and their unique moves must be worth it if he wants to go back there." Kukui's voice trembled a little now that the rain was beginning to pelt the men in the face. It was high time to go back to the cabin or be seen in the galley. "Oh, I'd be surprised if you got him to talk. He's a strange fellow, doesn't seem to like people. All the more interesting that he boarded in company with two former champions of Sinnoh." Kukui listened up. It could be a coincidence. "You just described someone I know very well. It's probably not him, but I'd be delighted to see him again. However, I'd be surprised if he traveled with people from Sinnoh, let alone popular characters like Champs." Hammerhead laughed. "You seem to know all about him. He's standing over there by the railing. Crazy Clauncher. The rain doesn't seem to bother him."

Kukui raised his arm to shield his face from the pouring water drops and could hardly believe his eyes. The blue coat and hat were unmistakable. Even if this guy had only worn them to their champion match, they had left a lasting impression on the professor. "Gylfi Dekavage!" he yelled against the wind, and the figure at the railing, which had seemed to have stared motionless into the fog until now, turned around as if awakened from death. A brief, unmistakable smile appeared on the water-soaked face, which quickly returned to his stoic expression before the young man took a few large steps toward Kukui. "Alola's move luminary. You're barely recognizable with so much cloth on ya." Kukui smiled a little taken aback. "What are you doing here?" Gylfi searched his gaze and Kukui could tell he had missed him. The young black-haired man wasn't hard to understand, as many believed. It was just that no one bothered to look him in the eyes because he carefully hid them behind his big hat and long fringes. Rotom, who had been waiting in Kukui's pocket and heard Gylfi's voice, now zoomed out into the rain and greeted the trainer effusively. The latter extended his hand and smiled again for a brief moment. "Hello, little friend. Are you helping the professor?" "Yes, I always do my best!" the floating Pokédex replied, and Gylfi nodded appreciatively. "Then quickly shoo back into your coat, we don't want your device to get damaged." Obediently, the Pokémon disappeared again and Kukui laughed, surprised at how much Rotom had missed Gylfi. They hadn't known each other for that long. And yet, the Pokémon remembered him so vividly. Fascinating.

"Let's continue talking inside. It's getting uncomfortable out here." Gylfi glanced back at the railing and nodded his head wordlessly before walking past Kukui and Hammerhead without waiting. The two tried to keep up with him. "He seems to have missed you," the captain smirked, and Kukui nodded. "Yeah, he rarely explains why he's so weird," Kukui sniffled and snuggled tighter into his coat. "But if he truly stems from Arceoryoku, as you say, then I'm even more excited to finally drop anchor there." "Aye, aye, Professor," Hammerhead agreed to the tanned man beside him, who - just before holding the door open for the older man - turned to him once more. "That reminds me ... didn't you say he boarded with company? Who are the other two?" The captain nodded his head and entered through the door into the expedition ship's lounge. "Thank you. Yes, they're hard to miss. The oddball who only has one eye and the beautiful blonde doll who wears black. Both ex-champs in Sinnoh." 

Ah, so the fancy blonde was a champ from Sinnoh. Good to know. With a thoughtful look, Kukui followed the captain, relieved at the same moment to have finally escaped the rain. Gylfi had already made his way to the bar, where only one other person was loitering about - one that Kukui had only noticed peripherally until now. It was the geologist's third assistant, a red-haired, cute girl with posh features and clever, watchful eyes that seemed to be constantly searching for something. At least that was Kukui's first impression when he looked at her now. Without letting on about himself, he walked past the few scientific staff members who were in the lounge area, and sat down on a chair at the counter next to his wet acquaintance. Hammerhead quickly excused himself to the bridge and took one last, brief, head-shaking look at the two friends who seemed to have found each other. Gylfi had rested his hat on the counter's marbel and his tailored cloak was, intriguingly, clammy at best. Although he must have noticed that Kukui sat down beside him, he made no move to continue their conversation. It had already been hard to get him to talk a year ago, when they had last seen each other. So little had changed. "A Green Gauve!", Kukui ordered from the waiter, and Gylfi's dark eyes shot at him for a brief moment. But Kukui didn't just feel his colleague's gaze. The red-haired geologist also seemed to be unobtrusively eavesdropping on the two of them.

"Is that Toxicroak skin?" the professor guessed, trying to break the ice between them again. Gylfi's gaze roamed over Kukui's warm coat, which he was now stripping off. "Is that Drampa fur?" was Gylfi's counter-question, and Kukui nodded in agreement. "They have a long lifespan, but when they die, they can't use their fur anymore. It can then be used elsewhere." The blue-clad trainer ruffled through his black hair. "Homemade? That's quality work." "Not me, I don't have a knack for that. That was my wife," laughed Kukui, and Gylfi once again smiled briefly, as he had earlier at the railing when he first spied the professor. "What's Burnett? doing?" Kukui wiped his wet hands on the fur of his coat. "Same as me, I guess. Research. Except she prefers the warm, familiar weather of Alola." Gylfi nodded again, understanding. "And your free spirit drives you to this barge. You want to explore other regions, huh?" This time, Kukui nodded as the waiter brought them both their drinks. "A Hot Figi. Our taste in alcohol hasn't changed a bit. You like it spicy -" "- and I like it bitter.", Gylfi completed the sentence and the two toasted. "To old times!" announced Kukui solemnly, but Gylfi shook his head. "You should have gone to Unova, or Kalos for that matter, my friend." he muttered with a dark expression not unusual for him as he raised his glass to his mouth. "Anything but Arceoryoku."

Kukui raised an eyebrow. As he had so many times before, the strange young man was talking in riddles. "You're going to Arceoryoku. Why not me?" Gylfi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked past Kukui. The professor noticed the bags under his eyes, which added to his upside-down-smile to create the perfect expression of someone who hadn't slept in days. No wonder, Kukui thought. Who knew if he even had a roof over his head, or was still following the age-old tradition of being a vagabond, earning his living only through Pokémon battles. "You won't enjoy the attack moves in this region." That was pretty far-fetched in Kukui's eyes. "No offense, my friend, but I study Pokémon attack moves. There isn't a move in existence that I haven't enjoyed yet. You know I let them hit me to learn their strength." Gylfi nodded and gave Kukui a serious look before emptying his glass. "I've been there before. If you truly want to study attack moves in Arceoryoku - and I suppose I won't be able to stop you if you go through the trouble of sailing there - then hide behind your strongest Pokémon and do it from a distance." Kukui looked at the young man askance. He knew how much Gylfi knew about Pokémon, but part of him wanted to disagree. Why would he try to scare Kukui? Gylfi wasn't one to joke around. He was the driest person the professor had ever seen. Was he trying to warn him? But then why was he on this ship? "I'll take your advice, thank you. Are you traveling with your strongest Pokémon?" Gylfi nodded again. "Garchomp's in the belt, he wanted to stay by my side. The others are in the entertainment area. Tyranitar is probably scaring the crap out of the staff right now." 

Although Kukui knew Gylfi was serious, he had to chuckle at the idea of the dark green rock colossus appearing in front of a crew member, making them screech loudly. He couldn't help it, he was a joyful person after all. "You have no shame, huh?" Now the young trainer smirked and Kukui smiled with satisfaction. At last he had managed to make this sourpuss laugh. "You know my attitude." Gylfi pointed the curved wand in his drink at Kukui, who spiritedly repeated his motto: "Pokémon shouldn't stay in their balls too long. I know. Still, others would follow the - I don't know - social conventions. You know. So your Pokémon don't scare the staff to death." Gylfi shook his head with a laugh, and in the corner of his eye Kukui saw the pretty blonde woman again. She was walking briskly toward the bar, and the professor was eager to hear the conversation the two would have. Gylfi seemed to notice her presence before he could even see her. Kukui briefly considered whether he heard her taut footsteps or simply had a sixth sense, but he dismissed the thought when the young woman wordlessly sat down next to him. The young trainer gave the blonde ex-champ a suspicious look as the red-haired geologist joined in the conversation. "I know both of you," she blurted out. "Gylfi Dekavage and Cynthia from Sinnoh. You're the expert squad." Cynthia nodded, but didn't give her or Gylfi the glimmer of a glimpse. "A Funny Mako." she ordered, briefly raising a finger. "For me, too." the redhead countered, keeping her gaze fixed on the two experts. 

"Heard you guys know a lot about Arceoryoku. Ever been there before?" When she began to speak, Gylfi raised his head and stared in her direction as if transfixed. How embarrassing, Kukui thought. I guess one rarely learns manners as a vagabond. But even Cynthia met the girl with a cool voice that Kukui could not understand. What did the geologist do to them? Had he missed a glance, or a tone of voice that might have offended them both? "He's been there before. Or so he says." Cynthia nodded her head in Gylfi's direction, whose eyes narrowed to slits. From one second to the other, the atmosphere had cooled by several degrees, and Kukui almost seriously considered the rain on the railing as an alternative. The redhead didn't seem to mind Cynthia's snarky tone. She glanced over at Gylfi with interest, who returned her gaze with raised eyebrows. "What's driving you back?"

Gylfi leaned back in his chair as far as he could while his gaze roamed between Cynthia and the red-haired girl. Kukui held his breath. The air between the three of them was so thick he thought he could see its molecules. He couldn't even think of an attack pun that could describe what was happening here interpersonally. Whereas, now that he thought about it: The air was as thick as poison gas - ha. Nice. The professor was about to laugh, but he bit his hand. Now that would truly be inappropriate. The blonde trainer gave the blue-clad ex-champ a few disdainful side glances as Gylfi's lips curled into a cheeky grin. Obviously, she knew what it meant, and Kukui could guess its meaning. The grin on Gylfi's face disappeared as quickly as it had come, and he responded with a certain absence that Kukui already knew. It meant that something was bothering him as he spoke. "Some unfinished business. I have a score to settle in this region. If I can lend a hand to a scientific team in the process - I'll be even happier." Cynthia shook her head in disbelief, the red-haired girl registered her movements. She twisted her index finger into one of her braids and took a sip from her sweet broth. "Sounds interesting and extremely vague. Care to go into detail?" Gylfi's eyes flashed over to Cynthia and she shot back wordlessly. Kukui considered fleeing the line of fire; to him it felt like he was sitting between two swordsmen. Gylfi put his glass down and wiped his mouth again. "Not really. Especially not here." "You don't have to talk here, fewer people listen in the slot machine section." She cradled the neck of her glass between her fingers, effortlessly withstanding Gylfi's scanner-like gaze.

Cynthia vigorously reached into her hair and played with one of her black hair clips. She loosened it first before tightening it again, and Kukui wondered if it wasn't too tight now. "I'm sure you don't even know what I'm doing either," the red-haired girl continued, taking one last sip of her Funny Mako. At least she seemed to be enjoying the drink. "You could get a little acquainted with the sciences while you brood over your plan," she teased Gylfi, who placed two notes on the counter and slid off his chair. "Don't keep me waiting, my time is limited. I have many memories to explore and order," he prompted the girl and she obediently jumped off her chair to follow him at his side into the play area. 

"He's something different," Kukui let out the air that he had collected in his mouth following the tension. "He's a Garbodor, that's what he is," Cynthia chided, demanding another glass of Mago with a firm arm motion.


End file.
